In modern society, a bathtub is becoming more frequently a walk-in bathtub having a hinged door and having a compressible door seal closing and sealing the door in a bather entryway through a side tub wall. The bather entryway is used by a bather to enter and exit the bathtub.
The present invention a walk-in bathtub adjustable door latch assembly employs a novel adjustably positionable closing lever to secure and to adjustably move and adjustably pressure a hinged door into a close sealing position in a bather entryway to guard against water leakage through the bather entryway.